half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Guard Duty (Blue Shift: Source)
Guard Duty is an upcoming conversion source modification of Half-Life 2 and a remake of Half-Life: Blue Shift. It is considered a companion to Black Mesa. Like Operation Black Mesa (Opposing Force Source), the two developer teams are not associated with each other. Overview Guard Duty began its development after Operation Black Mesa under the working title "Barney's Tales". Project updates may be found at http://dobrehry.xf.cz/hl2-mody-blue-shift-source.html. In late 2008, the old team disbanded due to unknown reasons. The team didn't announce anything and the entire project went abandoned. Some of the team from Operation Black Mesa came to help revive the work, and one of their main level designers became the leader of the project, who then started contacting some of the former team members to release some of the work. However, they will start it from scratch. They released the teaser Media of the restarting project, only changing the title to Guard Duty a tribute to a former name of the original Blue Shift. http://www.moddb.com/mods/guardduty/news/official-statement1. On January 28, 2012, the team decided to merge with Operation Black Mesa and formed Tripmine Studios due to lacking developers and work. At the same time, It released the first update media for both projects. On May 1, 2012, the team announced the second update of the media after the merging of the two team. http://www.moddb.com/mods/guardduty/news/operation-black-mesa-and-guard-duty-update. On September 19, 2012, they released the cover art for the mod in Russian, posted on Facebook. http://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.365381340207221.88927.270106926401330&type=3. On December 8, 2012, they released more screenshots and concept arts for the project in the following event of the 2012 MOD of the year. http://www.moddb.com/mods/guardduty/news/operation-black-mesa-and-guard-duty-update. On February 17, 2013, they announced the Greenlight vote for both projects on Steam. . http://www.moddb.com/mods/guardduty/news/greenlight-incoming. On May 28, 2013, they released a video demonstrating NPC combat AI. On March 29, 2014, they released screenshots and concept art from both games in a media update. http://www.moddb.com/mods/guardduty/news/2014-kickoff-update On January 16, 2017, A monthly update and media release was posted on the Tripmine Studios Forum. On July 28th, 2018, A summer update and media release detailing the studio's progress on both projects was posted on the Tripmine Studios Forum. On June 3rd, 2019, Another summer update and media release gave fans a much closer look at in-game weapon and character animations. Details The main objectives of this project: * A Complete re-creation of the each chapter including the Epilogue and the additional of new chapters that have never seen before in the original inspired from Barney's Mind. * Models and sequences will push the game engine to the limit. * Mutliplayer will be completely different then other modifications; rather than a Deathmatch, there will be Team Deathmatch and Capture the Flag. There will be a "running, surviving, and working together" gamemode, with the purpose of escaping the facility before it is completely destroyed. Just like Operation Black Mesa, this won't be in the early release. * New voice acting, sounds, and visuals. * Level design of the chapter will be expanded. It will utilise the Source Engine. * Remixed and all-new soundtracks. Gallery Concept Art Alien Grunt Concept.jpg|Alien Grunt Concept Boid Concept.png|Boid Concept Captive Freight Concept.jpg|Captive Freight Outside Concept. Duty Calls (2) Concept.jpg|Duty Calls Canal Concept. Duty Calls Concept.png|Duty Calls Exit from the Canals Concept. Duty Calls (3) Concept.png|Duty Calls Canals Exit Concept. Duty Calls (4) Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Whole Duty Calls Chapter. HECU Concept.JPG|HECU Concept Art of the Project. Scientist Concept.png|Scientist's Concept. Old Abandoned Teleport Facility Concept.jpg|Old Abandon Teleporter Facility concept. Security Guard Concept.png|Security Guard Concept The Controller Concept.jpg|Alien Controller Concept. Security Guard Zombie Concept.png|Security Guard Zombie Concept. Tram Concept.png|Tram Concept. Tunnels Concept.jpg|Tunnel area of Captive Freight Chapter Concept. Unknown Area Concept.jpg|The Concept Art of lifter inside the facility. Zombie Concept.jpg|First Zombie Concept. Zombie (2) Concept.jpg|Second Zombie Concept. Zombie (3) Concept.jpg|Third Zombie of Concept. BBB_Env_TeleRoom_c3cd.jpg|The Concept Art of the Old Abandoned Teleportation facility. Hands_mediarelease.jpg|Concept Art of Barney Calhoun's hands. 603064_324707750941247_608459467_n.jpg|The Concept Art of Underground facility. 550365_324707704274585_1554019652_n.jpg|Another Concept Art of the underground facility. Screenshots Guard_Duty_(Blue_Shift-_Source).jpeg| Uplink Screenshot.jpg|Uplink Chapter of the surface. Captive Freight (2) Screenshot.jpg|Captive Freight chapter showing outside of the view after crawling out from the Canal Screenshot. Insecurity (3) Screenshot.jpg|Entrance of the Security Checkpoint, where system is not responding. Insecurity (2) Screenshot.jpg|Sub-way of the Insecurity traveling to Sector G Elevator Screenshot. Insecurity Screenshot.jpg|Passing of the InSecurity for the long shift Screenshot. Captive Freight Screenshot.jpg|Traveling end from the Underground up to the old apartment that hidden the Old Abandon Teleporter Facility. Duty Calls (12) Screenshot.jpg|Main Exit of the Canal Screenshot. Duty Calls (11) Screenshot.jpg|Acid on floor after the incident is occurred Screenshot. Duty Calls (10) Screenshot.jpg|Sub-Exit of the canal breach Screenshot. Duty Calls (9) Screenshot.jpg|Canal flooding rising up Screenshot. Duty Calls (8) Screenshot.jpg|Another Screenshot showing of the rising lifting compartment to going up. Duty Calls (7) Screenshot.png|Collapsing Sealing before going to the Canal Screenshot. Duty Calls (6) Screenshot.png|The Sub-Exit of the crate to Canal draining ditch Screenshot. Duty Calls (5) Screenshot.png|Yet, another to the canal draining ditch Screenshot. Duty Calls (3) Screenshot.jpg|Another Screenshot for the Canal being seeing through the Elevator Screenshot. Duty Calls (2) Dark Screenshot.jpg|Duty Calls first part of area after shooting the Power pad to turn off and unlock the Safety Door Screenshot. Duty Calls (2) Screenshot.jpg|Canals Entrance Screenshot. Duty Calls Screenshot.jpg|Duty Calls first part of area before shooting the power pad to turning off the whole electrical and unlock the Safety Door Screenshot. Living Quarter Outbound (2) Screenshot.jpg|Level 3 Laboratory Tram Station still W.I.P. Screenshot Living Quarter Outbound Screenshot.jpg|Tram View Screenshot. Sky Screenshot.png|SkyBox Screenshot. Uplink (2) Screenshot.jpg|Uplink Chapter in the Underground Facility Screenshot. Captive Freight and Leap of Faith Screenshot.jpg|Captive Freight Old Abandon Teleporter facility Entrance Screenshot. Houndeye Screenshot.jpg|Hound-Eye in Duty Calls Screenshot. Captive Freight Hound-eye.jpg|Captive Freight Hound-eye releasing the shockwave Screenshot. Bullsquid Screenshot in Duty Calls.jpg|Bullsquid in Duty Calls Screenshot. Ba_tram3_260004.jpg|The Living Quarter Outbout Chapter in Guard Duty. Power_Struggle02.jpg|The Power Struggle Chapter in Guard Duty. Ba_security10006.jpg|The Insecurity chapter in Guard Duty. Livingquartersoutboundb.jpg|The Living Quarter Outboud Chapter in Guard Duty. 2014-02-05_00001.jpg|Hazard Course in Guard Duty. Gd_tram3_030001.jpg|Another Screenshot of Living Quarter Outboud with the updated texture of the level design. Models Barrels Model.jpg|Normal Barrel Model. BullSquid Model.jpg|Bullsquid Model. Explosive Barrels Model.jpg|Explosive Barrels Model. Desert Foliage Model.jpg|Desert Foliage Model. Door Model.jpg|Model of the Door. Glock 17 Model.png|Glock 17 Model. Houndeye Model.jpg|Houndeye Model. Lab Props Model.png|Labs Property Models. Mlitary Crate Model.png|Crate Model. Mlitary Storage Containe Model.jpg|Military Storage Supplier Model. Pressure Terminal Model.jpg|Pressure Terminal Model. Safety Cones Model.jpg|Safety Cones Model. Security Camera Model.png|Security Wall Camera Model. Snark Model.png|Snark Model. SPAS-12 Model.png|SPAS-12 Shotgun Model. Trash Bin Model.jpg|Rubbish Trash Bin Model. TV Rack Model.jpg|TV Rack Model. Various Props Model.jpg|Construction Property Model. References Externals links *Official Website * Category:Source mods